Não Tem Perdão
by Dione Kurmaier
Summary: Participante do V Challenge SB/HG do 3v.'Pra vcê caso de traição não tem perdão.'


Não Tem Perdão

_**Não Tem Perdão**_

Autor: Morgana Dione

E-mail: 

Título:Não Tem Perdão

Capa:

Sinopse: "Caso de traição não tem perdão."

Ship: Sirius Black / Hermione Granger

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 16 anos

Gênero: Angst / Romance

Spoilers: 7

Formato: ShortFic

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: Pós-Hogwarts

Linha:

"_Choro toda vez que entro em nosso quarto_

_Toda vez que me olho no espelho_

_Toda vez que vejo seu retrato_

_Eu não tô legal_

_Não vai ser fácil de recuperar_

_(...)_

_Pior que nada que eu faça vai mudar sua decisão de separação_

_Eu reconheço seus motivos,ta coberta de razão_

_Pra você,caso de traição não tem perdão."_

Não tem Perdão – Sorriso Maroto

Itens:

1. Draco Malfoy

5. Tapa na cara  
– bônus: se não for no Sirius.

7. A frase: "Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de ir tão longe. Você me dá nojo!"

8. Cigarros

16. Riso de escárnio (zombaria)

Itens Extras:

Se a Hermione trair alguém

**Não Tem Perdão**

- Meu amor, voc...

- PAF!

Ela ficou estática. Ele havia batido na sua cara. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Disse indignada:

- Quem te deu o direito de bater na minha cara? Por que você fez isso?

- Por que você é uma vadia. Uma sem vergonha, safada, cachorra.

- OPA!Como você sai dizendo isso de mim assim, sem eu nem saber o porque. Eu não estou te entendendo. Como você volta até em casa, entra no nosso quarto e já vai me batendo, me chamando de cachorra, sendo que eu nem sei o porquê?

- Então me diz o que é isso aqui.

Ele jogou um pacote em cima da cama dela. Ela abriu o pacote com um pouco de receio e com o rosto ainda ardendo muito. Ele havia batido em sua cara sem dó nenhuma. Olhou em seu rosto antes de pegar nos papéis que haviam dentro do envelope. O rosto dele representava fúria, ódio, nojo e até mesmo... dor.

Hermione tirou os papéis do envelope ainda olhando pro rosto dele, e sentiu um arrepio. Como se fosse um sinal de que o que quer que fossem aqueles papéis, eles não lhe trariam nada bom. Finalmente olhou para o primeiro papel e viu o que menos queria naquele momento. Olhou para Sirius suplicante e sussurrou:

- Me escuta, eu...

- Quando você ver todas elas você fala comigo.

- Mas...

- Veja as fotos. Agora.

Ele lhe olhou com um olhar assassino. Viu foto por foto.As fotos contiam ninguém mais ninguém menos que ela e Draco juntos. Em cinemas, shoppings, parques, se divertindo. As últimas fotos fizeram ela ter falta de ar. Eram tiradas de algum lugar quando estavam em um motel. Eram várias e pareciam seguidas. Ela e Draco estavam transando nas fotos! Quando as fotos acabaram, ela se virou para ele e disse:

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Como você ainda tem coragem de me fazer essa pergunta?

- Por que você está me tratando assim? Foi uma recaída! – Ela disse, suplicante.Ele sorriu. Um sorriso de escárnio, um riso que zombava dela,que fazia com que se sentisse mal. Aquele riso que fazia seu sangue ferver.

- Tira esse maldito sorriso da sua cara!

Ele sorriu mais ainda e acendeu um cigarro. O ponto fraco dele, o que ela menos gostava que ele fizesse. Aquilo iria matá-lo um dia, e ela não se cansava de avisa-lo. Ele estava fazendo tudo aquilo para provoca-la.E ela sabia e odiava tudo isso. Foi até ele e bateu a mão no cigarro, fazendo com que ele caísse no tapete. Pisou em cima com toda a força e lhe olhou nos olhos mais uma vez. Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e lhe deu outro tapa, fazendo com que caísse no chão e gemesse de dor. Choramingou baixo e lhe olhou com medo.

- Sua putinha, como você ousa chegar perto de mim? –Ele gritou.Depois de um tempo calados, ele disse com uma voz quase suplicante, uma voz calma. - Eu sempre fiz tudo por você, sempre te dei tudo e sempre te amei. Por que você fez isso comigo Hermione, porque?

- Eu já te disse, foi uma recaída, uma coisa de momento. Nós estávamos brigados na época.

- Será mesmo?

Ele tomou as fotos da sua mão. Pegou duas delas: Uma do motel e outra de um parque qualquer.

- Que eu saiba, já pelo meio de Janeiro não estávamos brigados mais. E esta foto foi tirada no dia 27.

Ela ficou sem chão. Sirius tinha provas concretas de sua traição.Ela não conseguia argumentar nada que fosse convincente o suficiente. Se sentou na cama e viu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Sirius percebeu que ela não tinha argumentos e pareceu que ficou mais furioso, pois gritou com todas as forças e lhe empurrou para fora da cama. Apesar de ter caído no chão e ter feito com que suas costas doessem muito, se arrastou até a beirada da cama e ficou encostada ali.

- Nunca imaginei que você fosse capaz de ir tão longe.Você me dá nojo!

Hermione sentiu o líquido quente saindo de seus olhos e se virou para Sirius. Disse num tom de voz suplicante:

- Sirius,eu tenho que falar. Me perdoe, por favor. Eu te amo muito, e não quero que fique chateado comigo. Eu não consigo ficar longe de você. Eu te amo.

- Se me amasse de verdade, não teria me traído. E ainda mais com o Malfoy. O que foi que você viu naquele moleque? O que ele tem que eu não tenho?

Hermione não respondeu. Continuou quieta. Viu quando Sirius falou a última frase, a frase que faria com que se abrisse uma ferida nela que nunca mais se fecharia.

- Pra mim acaba aqui. Pra mim, você já não vale mais nada, sua palavra já não vale mais nada e sinceramente... eu não te amo mais, Hermione. Você perdeu seu valor perante à mim. Eu sempre te amei e fui fiel no nosso casamento, mas depois disso, não me resta outra opção. Segunda eu volto aqui e pego as minhas coisas. Adeus.

Quando Sirius saiu, Hermione desabou. Chorou pela tarde inteira, e todos os dias tinha algum tempo para chorar. Por uma aventura, havia perdido o homem que a amava, que lhe dava carinho, atenção. Que não era uma diversãozinha qualquer, era um homem. Um homem que a amava.A cada dia ela se entristecia mais, e um dia ligando o rádio, ouviu uma música.

"_Choro toda vez que entro em nosso quarto_

_Toda vez que me olho no espelho_

_Toda vez que vejo seu retrato_

_Eu não tô legal_

_Não vai ser fácil de recuperar_

_(...)_

_Pior que nada que eu faça vai mudar sua decisão de separação_

_Eu reconheço seus motivos,ta coberta de razão_

_Pra você,caso de traição não tem perdão."_

Chorou mais ainda quando ouviu a música. Parecia que Sirius a sussurrava em seu ouvido naquele mesmo dia em que haviam se separado. Era como se viessem em sua mente lembranças de quando voltava ao quarto dos dois e chorava, de quando tinha que ir a Ordem e o via por lá... mas ela tinha que superar. Ele havia conseguido, por que ela não conseguiria? Ela vagava pela casa, solitária. Não via mais sentido na vida. Sabia que ele nunca iria perdoá-la e isso era doloroso, mas era a realidade. Foi quando ouviu a porta do seu quarto ser aberta e o viu ali, na porta. Mas quando piscou viu que ele não estava mais lá. Ela estava enlouquecendo por causa dele, pela falta dele. Agora sim ela conseguia dar valor a frase que sua mãe lhe dizia:

_"Só quando perdemos é que aprendemos a dar valor."_

- E eu te perdi, Sirius. Mas eu precisei te perder pra dar valor. E isso não tem perdão.

FIM

Bom pessoas,eu amei escrever essa fic pq a anterior a essa era horrível e eu escrevi essa em 4 dias pra um chall q soh vai ter gente grande,entom...olhosd brilhando de esperança. quem sabe?

E comentem,não vai machucar,queimar,doer ou rançar sua mão!

Se acontecer alguma coisa com a sua mão,avise-me oks?xD

eu bato no botão!


End file.
